Frigid Order
by Ninja-in-a-Tophat
Summary: A Sneasel, left alone, has to do what she can to cope with the emotional tramua Rockets have put her through. But what if the only option you have left is constantly foiled by a Blaziken? M for gore and to stay on the safe side.
1. Prologue

Rated M for gore and some scenes later on that might be questionable, not quite planned all the way out. 

_Written together with Scorching Chaos _

Frigid Order

It is always a sort of relaxing feeling, to be completely alone. Most people find loneliness to be crushing and isolating, leaving them broken and cold. However, for a creature like a Sneasel, cold was for the best. It would seem that this Sneasel was no exception, perched precariously on the edge of the icy cliff on one of the peaks of Coronet range. The Sneasel looked down the steep drop to the pokemon who were scurrying too and forth on the slopes and hiding in the snow, all going about their own business but each one paused on an occasion, listening to hear if a predator was near. The Sneasel growled slightly in rising anger at their mere existence. They weren't even aware there was one watching above them. "How foolish… How weak…" It muttered, the sound of its voice smooth and dark as black silk. That, and the shortened feather of its ear, showed that the Sneasel was indeed a female. She looked down at the creatures and sighed as her stomach growled in complaint. She would go down and hunt for her dinner but unfortunately she was unable to. She sighed again and placed a claw over her slightly budging belly. Unfortunately, she was not cold, and she was not alone. She had two other people to consider, aside herself and she couldn't risk the strenuous activity in fear of harming the little one.

So instead of charging down, slashing those tasty Clefairies into mince meat, she continued to watch, keen red eyes searching for one particular creature. And as soon as she found him, her mouth, couldn't help but crack for a few moments into a weak smile, a feature that was only shown when he was around. And there he was, low in the grass and closing in on a group of inattentive, chatty little Clefairies. He paused, body tense for a moment as he prepared for the pounce, before his hind legs kicked off, and he shot into the air. "Houndoom!" He roared ferociously, two of the Clefairies immediately screaming and ran off with the rest of the startled creatures, but his roar had done its work as one remained petrified in fear. Her eyes only widened for a moment as the last thing she saw was the red glow of fire and the white flash of the razor sharp teeth that followed immediately afterwards. The Houndoom stood over his fallen prey triumphantly as the blood spilled from the Clefairy's torn throat and her body was neatly charred, just the way the Houndoom liked it. He glanced up to the peak, his own crimson eyes locking with the Sneasel's and he barked happily, inviting her to join him. She smiled and shook her head but slowly climbed down from the cliff top, sharp claws digging into the rocks and ice with ease before she landed neatly on the snow covered ground. She stepped through the snow, over the crimson flowers blooming on the white and finally stood beside him.

"Well?" He asked, nudging her slightly towards the corpse, the gravely tone of his voice music to her ears. She took a few steps forward before grabbing a bit of the meat and chewing it thoughtfully. He smirked, taking this as her sign of acceptance and dug in himself, burrowing deeper into the meat, muzzle first. They continued feasting upon the Clefairy until finally the Houndoom lifted his head and sat back. The Sneasel took this as a sign to stop as well.

"Is it good for you, Harami?" He asked, licking the blood off of his snout, and then licking the blood off of her own, in a kiss. She shook him off slightly with a small smile.

"Delicious as always, even if a bit cooked." She said, nuzzling his front leg affectionately. He huffed softly. A typical problem between the ice and fire type was neither enjoyed the same food. They didn't even enjoy the same regions, this cold icy slope being freezing for him as it was and not even close to the temperatures of her own climate, but he could wait for a little while until she was strong enough to leave to his own region, near the more heated areas of Sinnoh. There, he'd be able to protect her and his pup to the fullest of his ability. Thinking of the tiny one on the way, he lowered his head to her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, cocking his ears slightly to listen to the little one's heart beating in sync with her own. She smiled and shook her head, placing her claws on his head to push him away slightly.

"Ichigo… We're both fine. No need to worry. I should be asking you in any case. So far away from heat, and doing all the work for me… Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" She asked him, looking directly into his eyes. He let out a barking laugh.

"You just rest, and let me do the work! I'm plenty strong." He insisted with a small crack of his whip like tail. She chuckled softly and licked his forehead. She paused for a moment, resting their foreheads together and staring into his eyes as he stared back.

"I love you, you know that?" She asked him softly. It was rare to hear these words from her, and she didn't know why she had said it herself. A simple gut feeling. But he just laughed again and licked her cheek.

"Oh, what's this? Harami's going soft on me." He smirked while she playfully pushed him over.

"Oh, I'll show you soft all right." She growled as she gently tackled him again and he rolled over. Both laughed and romped about in the snow for a while, wrestling around with one another, though it came as no surprise that the bigger Houndoom came out on top most of the time. Though that quickly changed as Harami grinned and latched onto his horns, then pulled herself up and sat neatly on his back.

"Hey, not fair at all." Ichigo complained and tried to buck her off but trying to force a Sneasel to let go of its possessions was like trying to wrestle a Snorlax out of its meal. She clung tighter to the curved horns, chuckling lightly at his futile attempts to knock her off until suddenly he stopped. She jolted a bit at the unexpected halt and looked down at him curiously to see the reason in his stare. He was staring straight ahead, eyes dilated and the low angry growl began rumbling in his chest. She followed his glare and could not help but growl softly as well.

There was a small group of humans, marching up the mountains towards the Spear Pillar. All were wearing black uniforms with a giant, blood red R stamped across the front, but the meaning of just what those uniforms stood for was lost on the two pokemon. Regardless, neither liked the intrusion of the humans upon their ground. They did not understand the red R, but the meaning of the red balls tied about their belt was unmistakable. Trainers, and that was bad news to all pokemon here. Normally, if it was a singular trainer, they would attempt to drive the human away but with a group of so many… Neither Harami nor Ichigo were in any condition to go against a single trainer, let alone the group of at least ten.

"Come, let them go. They won't survive the journey, or the pillar itself." Harami whispered softly in Ichigo's ear. He blew out a small bit of flame in disgust, but the growl was silenced.

"Very well, I will do it for your sake." He muttered, not at all happy about letting such vile creatures continue their way through the mountain, but Harami had a point. The legendary gods could deal with them. He turned, but froze immediately. There was another, smaller group of three humans, all wearing the same uniform and all wearing the same vicious smirk. The smirk of a predator that had its prey perfectly trapped.

"Well, well, well boys, seems we've found two little pokemon all on their own, so far away from home." The leader, a blond haired girl with glittering green eyes, sneered. Her two companions chuckled and fanned out a bit as Ichigo took a step back and Harami instantly hopped off of his back and onto the snow, ready to fight if needed. Ichigo however growled at her slightly and took a step forward again, in front of her to protect her while the humans assessed their situation and surroundings. The girl spotted the corpse of the Clefairy and clucked her tongue slightly.

"Ah, not just two pokemon, but two pokemon that have caused trouble. It seems the boss won't be getting his small batch of experimental Clefairies, but I think these two might make a nice substitute present, don't you think? So hard to find a Sneasel and Houndoom all the way out in Sinnoh... " She suggested while her two companions snickered and nodded in agreement. But as soon as her hand reached for the restraining rings, Ichigo snarled and leaped forward.

What happened next happened in a matter of seconds. There were three flashes of blinding light as three pokemon materialized from their pokeballs. An Absol and a Zangoose from the two goons, but before the leader stood a Tyranitar. The titan had no problem snatching up the Houndoom in one claw, grinning as Ichigo struggled, trying to remove the claws from his throat and kicking the air uselessly.

"Ichigo!" Harami screamed and darted forward to try and free him, but a red and white blur hit her from the side, sending her rolling. She tried to untangle herself from the Zangoose desperately, scratching at whatever was closest to her while the Tyranitar looked intrigued.

"This one's important, hm?" It asked, peering down at the snarling Houndoom and bringing it to eye level. Ichigo growled before opening his mouth silently, evoking another curious look from the Tyranitar until the red glow made it clear what exactly Ichigo's intentions was. The Tyranitar roared in pain as the flamethrower blinded him temporarily and threw the Houndoom away from him. Ichigo's body landed smack against a tree with a crack, announcing several broken bones. He tried to struggle onto his feet but indeed, his legs were broken and useless. Harami, having just blinded her own opponent, but in a different sort of way, raced across the snow towards her fallen love as the Tyranitar stood angrily above him.

"Ichigo!" She yelled once more, ignoring her bleeding wounds but again she was stopped, the nape of her neck suddenly snatched up by the far more sadistic Absol. He didn't want to fight the small Sneasel, he wanted her to feel helpless and to watch just what she wouldn't be able to prevent.

Ichigo looked up from his position in the snow, unable to move as the Tyranitar stood above him with murder in its eyes. No pokemon could evoke the fury of a Tyranitar and live, a fact Ichigo knew quite well as he watched the Tyranitar open its mouth and another glow form, this one the cruel yellow of a charging hyperbeam. He looked over to Harami, trapped by the Absol and crying out for him, before he looked away and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered before being drowned out by the sound of the fired hyperbeam.

"No!" She screamed, tears pricking her eyes as she was forced to watch. A high powered hyperbeam fired that close… there was no question what had happened to her beloved, and once the Tyranitar moved away, her worst fears were confirmed. Nothing lay on the snow but a deep, wide hole and the scent of charred flesh was carried by the wind. Suddenly her struggles became hysterical.

"Bastards! Let me go, let me go! How could you!? I'll kill every single one of you!" She swore through burning tears. The Absol was smirking in amusement but not for long as a furious Zangoose began to approach, blood dripping from one empty eye socket, answering just how the Sneasel had been able to escape from him. He dropped the Sneasel and backed off. She whipped around and to try and locate him, but the first thing she saw was a giant clawed foot that instantly made contact with her belly. Hard. She was sent flying, but that was not nearly enough for the Zangoose. In a blur, it quickly followed her and before she could land, delivered an Ice Punch to her gut. Harami gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and she was slung to the ground. She coughed up blood upon the snow and groaned. Her world was one of complete pain and judging by the darkening edges of her vision, it would seem she was going to lose all knowledge of that world in a few moments. Thank Lugia. She could just make out the form of the Zangoose above her, standing over her with the same killer intent that the Tyranitar had only a few moments before. She honestly hoped he would kill her. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much. And that was when her world went black.

.:x:.

Ninja: Yup yup, there it is. First chapter of my first fan fic. Hopefully my writing isn't too bad, not exactly good with spelling or grammar... In any case, please read and review. Criticism is appreciated, flaming is not. And while Kyubii doesn't have an account due to lack of Internet, I'll be posting up her story of _Scorching Chaos_ which would be the counter point to this story. You'll find out whose perspective soon enough if you keep reading Thanks for reading!


	2. Revenge

Frigid Order  
Love doesn't always conquer all. In fact, it just might be, the greatest human weakness - Anonymous

.:.

White. The sudden contrast to her previously black world was blinding. Harami clenched her eyes shut; killing the whiteness with a curtain of black. She wished that it could remain as such, that she wouldn't be able to feel the intense pain coursing through her body amplified now that the adrenaline wore off or that she wouldn't be able to remember that yellow hyperbeam, nor remember that sickly smell. She choked back tears. The Zangoose had not granted her wish after all. She was still painfully alive. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes again, gradually letting in the light to see where she was, hoping it would successfully distract her from what had just recently happened. She was placed in a small cold white chamber with bars separating her from the outside hallway. Where was she? She moved forward, staggering onto her feet until a sudden yank from behind pulled her down onto the floor harshly. Manacles around her wrists and neck connected her to a few thin chains which in turn held her close to the wall. She groaned softly and curled into a ball, pain again racking her body. But then her claws found something curious. She uncurled and glanced down at her stomach, almost fearfully. There, amongst the cuts and bruises along her stomach was a finely stitched line, evidence of an operation. Her breath caught in her throat. That Ice Punch… It couldn't be…! She quickly shut her eyes and attempted to concentrate, listening closely and desperately. Only one frantic heart beat could be heard in her body. Tears once again sprung to her eyes, uncontrollably. Her mate and her kit were both dead, taken from her. She sobbed, and curled back up again, her own claws digging into her tender wounds. Nononononono.

Taken. Stolen. Thieves. Murderers! Sorrow was quickly consumed with anger as she uncurled and staggered onto her fear, eyes raging in uncontrollable hatred, burning away the feelings of hollow emptiness. She would kill them.

Revenge.

Her love, her life would not go unavenged.

Death.

She would bring it swiftly to these humans. She would spare none.

The crimson R.

She would coat it with their blood.

This she vowed and as she did so, she ran straight ahead, a scream of agony and rage sounding in her ears. Her own scream she realized as she pitched and rolled forward, the restraints suddenly freeing her. The broken chains dangled from her neck and from her wrists but she paid them no mind. She was completely focused on escaping this white prison and she knew just how to. Her claws glowed for a moment, shining with the cold glare of Metal Claw, before she ran forward at the metal bars holding her captive. Metal met with metal, but while the bars were cold and stiff, her metal claws were infused with a fiery power. They ripped through the cage with a loud screech, but Harami could care less. Let the Rockets come. Let them try and stop her. She jumped through the gap her claws had torn and without any thought or hesitation, took off down the left side of the hallway, only one goal in mind.

"Tyranitar…" She muttered as she ran; the rest of the cages a blur to her. She had to track him down. He would be the first to pay. Ichigo… She instantly stopped her train of thought. She would not allow her mind to venture back to their names. No, all she needed to remember was her purpose. Anything else was a distraction, a fatal mistake. There could be no mistakes. She burst through the simple steel door at the end of the hallway and her vision was instantly flooded with light. The Sneasel was forced to halt her charge as she tried to see once again. After Harami had gotten used to the light, she surveyed her surroundings and the first term that came to mind was 'flat'. The field contained only a few trees here and there to provide cover against the sweltering heat of the sun. There was a forest that surrounded the area, but that was not what held her attention. Instead, the giant building to her left caught her eye. It was plain, a uniform white coat of paint with only a little peeling here and there and a single plain plaque to mark what it was. Training Facilities. The Pokemon she had encountered on the mountain had to be there. She approached the building with caution.

There was no cover out in the open field so if any humans arrived, she would have no option but to fight in her injured condition. Luckily, it would seem that none were interested in coming out at the moment and so Harami was safe for now. On closer inspection, it would seem that the building was in a worse state of repair than it would have seemed from a distance. Cracks and grooves covered the wall here and there from when pokemon had lost their temper and decided to take it out on the helpless white wall. Harami couldn't help but smirk. Far too easy. Her claws latched onto the wall and she hoisted herself up, scaling the wall with ease until she found the ledge she had been searching for. She pulled up and rested for a moment on the window sill, panting softly. It normally shouldn't have been so hard but in this heat… She lifted her claws to block the sun from her eyes, squinting slightly. Too bright, far too bright. She looked away and to the window, glancing within to see if the trip would even be worth it. Now that the climb had whittled away a bit of her anger, she realized how slim of a chance it was she would even see the Tyranitar within the building. After all, what did she know about how humans worked? She avoided them at all costs most of the time. They were such fragile, pathetic beings, incapable of doing anything on their own but tinker with their little machines. But as she peered through the window, Jerachii seemed to be on her side. There was the Tyranitar!

Something else also caught her attention as she watched the Tyranitar's familiar stance. He was getting ready to battle, and it would seem his opponent was the cocky looking Blaziken at the other end of the arena. She scoffed at the sight of the obviously overconfident bird. That rooster was going to have his feathers plucked without a doubt in the face of the rock type. She was tempted to ignore the battle but to have done so would have been foolishness. While she was positive the Blaziken would perish, this could be an opportunity to learn of the Tyranitar's weaknesses. Else, she wouldn't have a chance against the titan. But as the battle progressed, it would become obvious that her assumptions were wrong. The Blaziken moved with a certain grace, poise, and speed that the Tyranitar could not hope to keep up with. What the Blaziken lacked in sheer brute power when compared with Tyranitar was made up for with reaction time. Each Mirror Move precisely timed to the Tyranitar's attacks… Granted, the Tyranitar had a point, he was only bouncing moves off of his opponent but… It was still a spectacular match to watch, given the odds stacked against the Blaziken. Then the final blows were dealt and the window was clouded with smoke for a moment, the two hyperbeams having collided in between the two. The sheer power from the attacks rattled and even cracked the windows, startling Harami, but somehow she managed to keep her balance on the ledge as the smoke cleared off and there were the results. The two were still standing in a stand off. At least, that was what she believed. She watched in amazement as the Tyranitar pitched forward suddenly and fell to the ground with a crash, no longer able to put up a fight against the Blaziken. T

his was Tyranitar? This is the one who had taken her love away from her? She looked down in disgust and hatred once more but this hatred was now shared by her self. How had she been able to let that pathetic creature touch him, let alone what it had done? She then glanced towards the Blaziken but to her horror, her piercing red gaze was met with his amber one. In a black flash, she had leapt from the sill of the window and now clung to the wall once more. She prayed to Arceus that the chicken hadn't seen her but the chances of remaining completely unnoticed were extremely slim at best even. She couldn't stay here. She had to move. She dropped down from the wall and landed on her feet, grass giving a crunch that was seemed to echo nosily in her ears. She dropped to all fours, as close as her body was going to get to the ground and quickly darted away from the building, only appearing as a shadow in the grass. As soon as she was a safe distance away from the compound, hidden in the forest, she paused in the cool shade of a tree and looked about. She needed to come up with a plan, some sort of plan. She needed to kill the Tyranitar, yes, but she refused to be reduced to slitting his unconscious throat. She wanted him to be awake; she wanted him to be aware. She wanted him to feel this heavy pain she felt, had felt, while watching him destroy her paradise. Yes. And once her revenge was complete, she would complete herself once more.

"Ichigo, only a few moments longer… patience love, I'll find you soon." She whispered to the wind, closing her eyes softly as she could feel the cool wind nuzzle her face. A desperate hallucination of a desperate mind, perhaps, but it helped her feel a bit better. But then she caught a curious sound and scent on the wind. Frowning slightly, she stood and started to track it to find it was not at all far from her resting place. For a few paces to her right, hidden in a bunch of bushes, she came upon what was making the curious sound. A mewling Eevee and its mother Espeon rested in the center of a clearing, blissfully unaware of her presence. Suddenly, that frown contorted into a snarl as rage once again seized her body as she watched. The way the Eevee feebly mewled and stumbled about revealed it could only be a few days, no, hours, old. The mother had probably just given birth. A gut wrenching sensation passed through Harami's heart as she watched the two. That could have been her. That should have been her. By all rights, that should have been her with a small Sneasel kit and Ichigo by her side. Well, if reminiscing wouldn't make her feel better, there was always more than one way to keep that painful grip from completely crushing her heart. Besides, this way, she could also silence her rumbling stomach. She narrowed her eyes at the pair before she kicked of the ground heading towards the two at unimaginable speed. The two had no time to react. That Eevee, having just taken its first few steps, was going to find its head placed directly in the jaws of death. How funny life was.

But before Harami could snap her jaws around the infant's neck, another creature knocked her back with a fierce growl and tackle. She was knocked back but quickly regained her footing and whipped around to face her attacker. Standing there defensively in front of the crying kit and the struggling mother was a huge Houndoom, growling and glaring at her in hatred. The Sneasel was completely stunned, falling back and looking up blankly at the menacing creature before her. It was almost fascinating in a way, watching him growling and snarling at her, as she had watched another Houndoom before him treat his prey the same way. She knew what would happen next, and sure enough, as if in a surreal dream, his maw opened to reveal that familiar red glow of the flame. Odd. It looked much stronger than she had normally seen, but she wasn't worried. She felt strangely at peace with her self, no thoughts truly passing through her mind, just a sense of relaxation. But as she closed her eyes and awaited the heat, she found that it never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, there was the Blaziken from before; looking down at her while his back had taken the blow for her. She was shocked by the sudden appearance, even a little angry at his appearance but all she could manage to say was, "W-why'd you save me?"

It was strange to hear herself stutter and her mind couldn't help but question why she had. She was not left to ponder it long however as the Blaziken's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't." Came his reply and instantly his foot swung out to try and catch her off guard. Instinct instantly took over and she caught his foot, only to have another blow come at her from his fist. He was suddenly releasing a flurry of punches and kicks and he wasn't leaving her any openings, only forcing her back constantly. She would run out of room if she didn't react quickly. Gathering her strength and speed into one blow, she lashed out with her claws at him. She could feel his flesh slice underneath her claw and smirked as blood trickled from the small gash torn in his cheek. She smirked at her triumph; however the smirk didn't last long as a sudden realization hit her. He had left her that opening intentionally! Suddenly something else hit her, but this time, it was his fist ramming into her jaw. She was knocked back several feet and growled in pain from the blow, landing on her feet.

"Why protect them?!" She spat. It was absolutely infuriating. Was this Blaziken her enemy or not? Was he on their side or not?

"I'm not." He answered her question with a cold glare and finally her anger, and her mind, snapped.

"That Tyranitar killed my mate… And the Zangoose killed my baby. I have nothing left. Then I see Espeon with her beloved and their new baby. That could have been me. But it wasn't. It isn't!" She yelled, louder than she had first intended but she couldn't help herself. The way the Blaziken was so cold, so calm and stoic… She wanted so badly to break him open, rip him apart and watch him bleed.

"So why kill these two?" He asked in that same chilling tone while she only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because they deserve to die." She answered and rather than lunging at him, she turned back to her original, previously forgotten prey and charged. The sight Espeon uselessly curled around the crying kit almost made her want to laugh. Foolish cat could only save herself at this point. The kit was dead the moment the Sneasel had set her sights upon it. However the Houndoom made its presence known once more as vicious claws dug in to her side tearing open and splattering blood upon the ground. A glance to Blaziken revealed another confusing turn of reaction. Had she really seen him wince? But, Harami didn't miss a stride as she turned on her new attacker and lunged for his throat. He pulled back, knowing exactly what she was reaching for and snarled before trying to tackle her back and force her away from his mate. No such luck as the agile predator slipped between his legs and claws glowed, prepared to deliver a Metal Claw to his exposed belly. However, the crunching of dead leaves behind her distracted her momentarily as she glanced to see whether this was now a new foe. But to her surprise, a human stood on the edge of the clearing. Their eyes met and instantly she recognized the same cold stare in the human's lilac eyes. It might have been edged with a wicked smirk but there was no mistaking that icy look that she had seen in Blaziken's eyes.

"A trainer?" She pondered but the distraction had cost her dearly. The Houndoom's tail lashed about and struck her squarely in chest but rather than feeling the slight sting of a whip, she felt the blow of solid steel.

"Metal Tail to counter a Metal Claw?" She growled, stumbling back and panting to catch her breath from the blow and chuckled.

"How creative." She snarled but before she could move forward with her strike, the Houndoom proved her was one step ahead of her. She saw the burning flames of the Flamethrower before they engulfed her. She let out a sharp hiss of pain as her body was torched and she was left shuddering in pain on the ground. The Houndoom stood unmoving from his stance as he glared at the limp, black creature, steam coming off of its body. How stupid, that the Sneasel had dared attack him knowing he was a fire type? He snorted in contempt. This battle was over. But then the bundle of black fur shifted as Harami struggled back onto her feet. Every movement was excruciating, but she refused to give up this fight. He was one of them. It was obvious with the appearance of a human that he was a part of that group of humans and Houndoom or not, she could spare no sympathy to anyone in her quest for revenge. She moved forward but the Houndoom moved faster. His maw opened once more to reveal the beginning flames of flamethrower and Harami shut her eyes, knowing that this was the end, just as it had been before. But, just as before, the flames were intercepted by the Blaziken as he stood in front of her and took the flames.

"Run." He commanded coldly, but she refused to budge, eyes narrowed in anger. She wished for revenge, she heart cried for her own death but this infuriating Blaziken was preventing either one from taking place.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She asked, confused on why he couldn't simply leave her be.

"Just run." He only replied, though he should have realized she had no intention of doing so. But then a new distraction came from in the forest, another group rapidly approaching the site of the battle. She froze in shock and even partial in fear, the chatty voices extremely familiar. And there appeared the three demons, all together. The Zangoose was on the left, the Absol on the right and the Tyranitar in dead center of the two, almost identical to when she had first encountered them. And now, things just got much more complicated.

.:.

Ah, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Forgive a lazy author and her tendancy to get off track and distracted. Promise, I'll have a new chapter out by the week and there will be a lot more fighting, much less angst than this one. But appologies aren't the only thing I want to say here. Thank you everyone who reviewed, (all two of you) really made my day. So please R&R, thank you! NT


End file.
